1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled carts having braking mechanisms. The invention further concerns handles for controlling the braking mechanisms on shopping carts.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Shopping carts, grocery carts, strollers, and the like present a hazard to persons and property when such carts move unattended by the user. The potential for damage increases substantially when the cart is heavily loaded or on an inclined surface. In addition, small children occupying the child seat in a cart or stroller may also be at significant risk in an unsupervised cart. Accordingly, braking mechanisms for carts have been developed to eliminate such concerns by impeding cart movement when the cart is left unattended.
A number of cart braking mechanisms have been proposed in the past. The devices of the prior art, however, have several notable drawbacks. For example, braking mechanisms have not been easy to operate nor well accepted by the using public. Further, persons suffering from arthritis or other inflictions affecting the joints of the hand may be unable to manipulate the brake controlling mechanism in order to disengage the cart brake. Additionally, conventional brake control mechanisms can be difficult to install on existing carts. The inadequacies of such prior mechanisms are apparent by the failure of cart manufacturers to incorporate this beneficial safety feature into commercially available carts.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a brake controlling mechanism for a cart is provided. The cart has a brake, frame, and a conventional handle mounting bracket. The brake is coupled to a brake line and is shiftable between an engaged position for impeding cart movement and a disengaged position for permitting unimpeded cart movement. The brake controlling mechanism comprises a cap, a core, and a handle. The cap is adapted to be fixedly coupled to the frame. The core is adapted to be pivotally coupled to the handle mounting bracket and is at least partially disposed within the cap. The core is rotatable relative to the cap on a core axis. The handle is coupled to the core and is offset relative to the core axis.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a braking system for selectively impeding movement of a shopping cart is provided. The shopping cart has a frame, nesting panel, and a conventional handle mounting bracket. The handle mounting bracket defines a handle mounting axis along which a conventionally mounted shopping cart handle may extend. The braking system comprises a brake, brake line, cap, core, and handle. The brake is shiftable between an engaged position for impeding cart movement and a disengaged position for permitting unimpeded cart movement. The brake line is coupled to the brake. The cap is adapted to be fixedly secured to the frame. The core is adapted to be pivotally coupled to the handle mounting bracket and at least partially disposed within the cap. The core is rotatable about the handle mounting axis. The core includes a brake line connector for coupling the brake line to the core. The brake line connector is offset relative to the handle mounting axis. The handle is coupled to the core and is offset relative to the handle mounting axis. The handle is shiftable between a pushing position corresponding to the disengaged position of the brake and a resting position corresponding to the engaged position of the brake.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a shopping cart is provided. The cart includes a frame, handle mounting bracket, wheels, brake, brake line, cap, core, and handle. The handle mounting bracket is fixedly coupled to the cart frame. The wheels are operatively coupled to the cart frame for moveably supporting the cart frame on a support surface. The brake is shiftable between an engaged position for impeding cart movement and a disengaged position for permitting unimpeded cart movement. The brake line is coupled to the brake. The cap is fixedly secured to the frame. The core is pivotally coupled to the handle mounting bracket and at least partially disposed within the cap. The core is coupled to the brake line and rotatable on a core axis. The handle is coupled to the core and extends therefrom eccentric to the core axis.
In another embodiment of the present invention a method of retrofitting a conventional shopping cart with an automatically engaging brake system, said method comprising the steps of: (a) removing a conventional shopping cart handle from a conventional handle mounting bracket; (b) mounting a core on the handle mounting bracket, the core being rotatable relative to the handle mounting bracket on a core axis of rotation; (c) coupling a brake line to the core at a location offset relative to the core axis of rotation; and (d) coupling an elongated handle to the core at a location offset relative to the core axis of rotation.
The present invention provides a brake controlling mechanism specially designed for ease of operation, as well as rapid installation and cost-effective implementation. The brake controlling mechanism provides for impeding the unintended forward movement of a cart while requiring substantially no additional actions on the part of users for normal cart operation. Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.